Dreams Come True
by tika12001
Summary: Maura had a dream that involved she and Jane kissing. Jane finds out. Complete and utter fluffy type nonsense.


**_Title: Dreams Come True_**

**_Rating: T for language only_**

**_Author: tika12001 (aka Katie)_**

**_Summary: Maura had a dream that involved she and Jane kissing. Jane finds out. Complete and utter fluffy type nonsense._**

**_Disclaimer: not mine, make no money, etc etc etc. But if I ask reeeeeally nicely, can someone send me Maura at least?_**

**_Author's note: I'M FINALLY GETTING SOME SLEEP. But I have no clue what this is. Randomness. Uh, enjoy?_**

_R&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;I_

"I had a dream last night."

Jane barely paused in her restless wanderings about the morgue. "So? Lots of people have dreams. Sometimes they even remember them."

"Actually, everyone dreams, every night. There are five stages of sleep. The first stage..."

"Yes yes, lalala R.E.M. sleep, we all dream when we have rapid eye movements etc. Got it, Google." There was silence and Jane glanced up from the container of stomach contents. "Maura?"

"You listened to me?"

Jane shrugged, glancing back at the container. "I always listen to you. I complain, but I always listen." Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "What the hell did this guy _eat?_"

"Burgers and fries, almost exclusively. You should see the state of his arteries. By the way, the _fifth_ stage of sleep is R.E.M. sleep. Not the first."

Jane backed away quickly. "Yeah, I don't particularly think I wanna see his arteries." She glanced back into the container one more time. "Maybe you're onto something with that whole kale thing."

"It's very beneficial."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane sighed, pulling over a stool and perching upon it. "Pity it tastes like shite though."

Maura frowned. "Shite? Don't you mean 'shit'?"

Jane waved a careless hand. "Yeah, but shite is kind of... more socially acceptable I guess. Maybe. I don't know."

"Shite..." Maura rolled the word around in her mouth as though sampling it. "I don't think I like it."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, it doesn't really suit you. Stick with bitch and hell. And fuck, on those occasions you slip up and think I don't notice. Those are more your kind of swear words." She reached out and ran her finger gently along the edge of the tray of medical instruments, enjoying the way the blue of her glove shone off the bright instruments. "All right, so spill it."

"Spill... what?"

Jane glanced up, noticing that Maura was holding the container of stomach contents. "Um, not the gross digested burger thing. I meant your dream. Spill what your dream was about."

Maura glanced down. "It was nothing."

"Yet you felt inclined to mention it?" Jane raised an eyebrow curiously.

There was silence for a few minutes as Maura absently poked at the contents of the container in front of her. "It was just a dream."

"Okay, so..." Jane stood up and walked over to the body, glancing down at it, "one of those dreams where nothing is like reality, and your car is made of marshmallows..."

"Marshmallows?" Maura asked quietly, but Jane ignored her.

"... or a dream where everything is wrong and horrible and terrifying...

"That would be a 'nightmare', actually."

"Or a dream where things you've barely dared to wish for actually come true?"

The silence seemed to positively thrum with sudden anxiety.

"I suppose... you could say... the third option."

"So... what, Ian came back?"

"No."

Jane finally glanced up, unable to control her curiousity anymore. "You married Fairfield and he never ended up killing his half brother?"

"No."

"You... were never adopted out?"

"No, I actually do think that was for the best... as much heartache as it has caused me..."

"Right. So... c'mon, Maura, you gonna make me guess?"

Maura blinked. "No. I wasn't planning on telling you at all, actually." She turned away and headed over to her computer. Jane threw her hands up in frustration.

"So why mention it?" she muttered to herself. "Okay, I've got it," she said out loud, causing Maura to turn around, an eyebrow raised questioningly, "you dreamt that... uh..." she hesitated, wracking her brain, "you'd met me earlier since I'm such an amazing best friend. Right?"

Maura sighed. "No. But you were part of the dream. Happy now?"

"Happy..." Jane almost tripped over herself getting to Maura's side. "I was part of this dream? Like, a big part?" When Maura nodded, Jane grinned. "So, what was I, your faithful sidekick or something? Please don't tell me I was your body guard and you were a famous singer. Cause Maura, honey... you can't sing."

Maura rolled her eyes and walked away. Jane stared, affronted. She swore Maura had never rolled her eyes before she met Jane... huh. Maybe she was a bad influence. Shrugging that thought off, Jane continued to chase Maura around the room.

"Was that it? I was your sidekick? Were we solving crime? Wait, please don't tell me I was Watson."

"No, I was not Crick. And they were colleagues. James D. Watson was not his sidekick."

"Who's Cri... I was talking about Sherlock Holmes!"

"Oh."

"Okay, so that's obviously not it." Jane tapped her finger onto her chin. "Were we Sonny and Cher? Cause, I gotta say it again, you _really_ can't sing, sweetie."

Maura glared. Jane reeled her head back cautiously.

"What?"

"I have an autopsy to finish, Jane."

"Okay. So finish it."

"I need peace. And quiet."

"So tell me the dream."

Maura frowned. Jane grinned. She really was adorable when she tried to look angry. "Don't you have work to do, Detective?"

Jane shrugged, walking over to the nearest bench and pulling herself up onto it. "Just paperwork. It can wait."

Maura narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to leave until you find out what the dream was, are you?"

"Nope." Jane noticed a sandwich on the bench next to her. She opened the container, picked up a triangle and examined it suspiciously. "Ooh, peanut butter and fluff!"

"_And_ you're going to eat my food?"

"_You_ made a peanut butter and fluff sandwich?" Jane asked incredulously before taking a bite. She moaned. "Oh my God and you make it perfectly too."

"I... I was feeling the urge for food that is not entirely of sound nutritional content and..."

"Meaning you're on the rag."

Maura looked affronted.

"What? We all get 'em." Jane considered the sandwich before her. She took one more bite before ruefully placing it back in the container. "They suck. Anyway, you need that more than me at present. Sugar helps." She nodded knowingly.

"Actually..."

"_Sugar helps,_" Jane said threateningly, and Maura stopped, rolling her eyes again. Jane grinned. She supposed she was probably having entirely too much fun with this, but it was just too entertaining. "So. Dream?"

"You _ate_ my _sandwich._"

"I only had two tiny little bites." Jane looked down at the container. One entire triangle was almost completely gone. She pushed the whole thing until it was slightly behind her and smiled at Maura innocently.

"Fine. _Fine._ You know, you almost deserve this now."

Jane sat up abruptly. "The dream?"

"Yes." Maura hesitated, breathing harshly through her nose. "Everything was almost exactly the same. Well," she added almost unwillingly, "that Korsak drove a car made of candy. He kept complaining it was sticky."

Jane roared with laughter, almost missing the next part of Maura's statement.

"And our relationship was different."

Jane stopped laughing abruptly. "Wait. 'Our'? As in, you and me?"

"Yes."

Jane frowned. "How different?"

"Just... different."

Jane stared at Maura's chest accusingly, but the skin there remained annoyingly blemish free. "So... _good_ different?"

"I... found I enjoyed it, yes."

"So... we were still close, then?"

"Yes." Maura considered, then added, "Some might even consider us to be even closer than we are now."

Jane frowned. "The only way we'd be closer is if we were a couple. You know. A _couple._" She stared at Maura meaningfully, who only raised an eyebrow in return. "Wait. Were we a couple?"

"We were certainly a couple of people, couple meaning two, and..."

"Maura!"

Maura sighed. "Yes. We were."

Jane stared. "But you enjoyed it?"

"It was quite a pleasant dream."

"But..." Jane floundered, "enjoying it... that doesn't mean you want it to happen in real life. Right?"

Maura's eyes drifted off to the side as if contemplating it deeply, and Jane panicked. She hopped down off the bench and headed over to the door.

"Right. I'm out. That paperwork won't do itself, you know."

"Jane!"

"And you've got an autopsy to finish. So, you know, get to it. Clogged arteries are calling you."

"Jane..."

"And, I mean, I've really got so much to do... haven't seen Ma in a while either... uh... bye!"

"Jane?"

Jane ran.

_R&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;I_

"Okay, what's wrong with you?"

Jane stared at Guardian Chogokin broodingly. Man, she missed Frost. That kid always knew what to say to get her to open up.

Shit, but wait... she didn't want to open up. No, she was glad he wasn't here.

Well, that was a terrible thing to think. Of course she missed him terribly. But him not being there at that precise moment was...

"JANE."

Right. Time to say things. "I'm fine." Yeah, more than that would probably be good. "Really." Yep, and that was going to convince Korsak. Jane winced. Not.

"And that's why you came up here like you were being chased by rabid pitbulls?"

Jane's jaw dropped. She had thought she had proceeded to her desk quite demurely. Apparently not. "I... no," she replied sulkily.

"Was it Maura?"

Jane glared. "No."

"Was it to do with her dream?"

Jane stared. "I... _what?_ Maura told you!"

Korsak shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything. I once dreamed I was boinking your brother. Nice kid, not my style though."

Jane shuddered. "Yeah, and if you could never say those words again, that'd be great. And who taught you the word 'boinking'? You do know what it means, right?"

"So you freaked out?"

"'Boinking'," Jane muttered. "Stupid word."

"And you ran."

"Who ever invented the word anyway?"

"Did Maura say she liked it?"

Jane flushed pinkly. "It's on my top ten list of most hated words."

"What is?" Korsak asked, looking completely bewildered.

"Boinking. Or it would be, if I had a top ten list of most hated words."

"Okay..." Korsak shook his head. "Back to topic. Did _you_ like it?"

Jane stared at her pile of paperwork. "I didn't dream the dream so I dunno, do I?"

Korsak exhaled, sounding frustrated. Jane chanced a glance at him through her eyelashes. He looked frustrated too. Crap. "Did you like the _sound_ of the dream?"

"You had a candy car. I liked that."

Korsak scratched his head. "I swear I can feel my blood pressure rising..."

"I don't know! Okay? I..." Jane felt her bottom lip poking out and quickly sucked it back in. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

Korsak raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I have thought about it." Jane considered Guardian Chogokin. "What would _you_ do?" The doll (whoops, _action figure_) did not reply. Go figure.

Korsak, however, did. "I think I'd think about it."

"I wasn't asking you."

Korsak looked bewildered once again. Jane could see him out of her corner of her eyes. It would have been hilarious if not for the fact that she was having a midlife crisis. "You are _not_ having a midlife crisis," Korsak said exasperatedly. Jane blinked. Had she said that out loud? "You are just realizing now what everyone else has known for a long time."

"What has everyone else known?"

"That you love Maura." There was a brief pause while Jane blinked owlishly at Korsak, her jaw hanging open. "And that she loves you," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"I do n..."

"_And_ you better get on that ship quick before it sails away."

"A boat analogy? Really?"

"Jane."

Jane frowned. "But..."

"Will you please just go to her place and talk to her?"

"She's probably still downstairs, I can just..."

"No, she left half an hour ago."

Jane stopped confusedly. "... how did you know that?"

"Magic," Korsak replied wryly. "Now go."

"What do I..."

"You'll figure it out! Now go! And for the love of God, do _not_ give me details." He stopped and considered. "Well, actually..."

"Oh my God, I'm going. Dirty old man."

Korsak stared at her with a pleasant smile on his face. Jane glared back, not moving. Korsak gestured towards the door. Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Fine!" she declared abruptly. "I'm going! God!"

"Bye Jane!"

"Asshole," Jane muttered.

_R&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;I_

"You know, I think there should be some kind of permission form that needs to be signed before people are allowed to dream about other people."

"I... what?"

Jane pushed past Maura grumpily, making her way to the couch. Bass came up and bumped his head companionably against her leg. Jane scratched his head lightly then flopped down on the couch, her arm coming up to cover her eyes.

"Permission slips. You know, so that people can't dream of other people without their permission."

"It's a subconscious thing, Jane, it can't be controlled. Well," she hesitated, "actually, in lucid dreams scientists have discovered that subjects _are_ actually able to control their dreams, however most people do not have such dreams and therefore..."

"Okay," Jane interrupted. "So then there should be some rule that says you're not allowed to tell people about what you dreamed about."

Maura stopped. "I... oh." Her voice sounded hurt.

"Because then shit wouldn't get fucked up, you know?"

Jane felt the couch cushions next to her dip with the tentative weight of her best friend. "Is it?"

"Is what?" Jane asked, moving her arm just slightly so she could see Maura. Maura, who was sitting and looking at her lap as though someone had just kicked her. Jane felt like an asshole.

"Is 'shit fucked up'?"

Jane moved her arm off her face entirely and sat forward, bracing her elbows on her knees and dropping her chin into her hands. "I don't know."

"Well," Maura said slowly, appearing to brace herself for something, "if I kissed you right now, how would you respond?"

Jane waited for the now familiar blind panic to surface. It didn't. It now felt like simple nerves and... excitement? "I don't... know."

"I don't want... our friendship means so much to me, and..."

Jane turned to Maura abruptly. "_Nothing_ will stop us being friends. Okay? Not... you almost being a Fairfield, not me shooting your father, nothing. Not even if we kiss and decide we don't like it. Okay? Our friendship means so much to me too... too much to lose."

"Okay." Maura glanced down at their hands, which, Jane noticed, were gripping each other's tightly. Jane gulped. Always, always before when she had held hands with someone, she had felt wildly aware of herself, of her body, particularly after Hoyt damaged her hands so badly. In fact, after that, it had taken her years before she allowed even her family to touch her hands. But Maura was different, wasn't she? She had always been different.

What was it Korsak had said? That she should think about it? Well, she was thinking now, wasn't she? She was thinking about kissing Maura and... the thought was not unappealing. She glanced up shyly, at the same time Maura looked up, and found herself caught in an impromptu staring match. Finally, Maura giggled softly, leaning forward and pressing her head against Jane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jane turned her head and kissed Maura's temple gently. "For what?"

"For 'fucking shit up'," Maura murmured into her shirt. "I didn't mean to."

"I don't..." Jane began slowly and trailed off, causing Maura to look up at her curiously, "I don't think you have."

"You don't?"

Maura's eyes were wide and Jane stared into them searchingly, gnawing at her own lip anxiously as she felt her gaze drop down to Maura's lips.

"Jane."

"Hmm?" Jane asked, finding it difficult to tear her gaze away from those lips. How had she never noticed before how utterly beautiful and perfect they were? Her stomach clenched happily.

"Jane."

"Uh huh..."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

Jane rolled her eyes, finally pulling her eyes away so she could look at Maura reproachfully. "Why you gotta middle name me, huh?"

Maura smiled. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Uh..." Jane's eyes dropped down to Maura's lips again. "Maybe," she conceded.

"Okay."

"Okay? Wait, what? Do _you_ want to kiss _me?"_

"Yes." Spoken so simply, so matter of factly, Jane found herself frowning in consternation. So... she wanted to kiss Maura... and Maura wanted to kiss her... so why weren't they kissing, exactly?

"I think I need to talk to Guardian Chogokin about this."

Maura settled back against the couch, looking amused. "Okay then. I'll see you when you get back."

Jane stared at her for a long moment. "You... I..."

"Yes, detective?"

Jane considered her options. "Fuck it. The asshole never talks back to me anyway." And, tangling her fingers in gloriously soft curls, Jane leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Maura's lips, a kiss that gradually deepened and became exploratory as mouths tentatively opened against each other, and Jane couldn't help but moan as hitherto unexperienced feelings coursed through her. "So," she finally whispered, when she pulled back for some much needed air. She stared down at Maura who looked thoroughly dishevelled and beautiful, her chest heaving as she panted. "...this dream you had last night. Were we just kissing in it?"

Maura looked coy. "In that dream? Yes."

"There were other dreams?"

Maura bit her lip. "Perhaps."

Jane stared at her accusingly. "Does Korsak know of these dreams?"

Maura looked anxious. "Well..."

"You know what... I don't want to know." Jane threw herself across Maura's chest grumpily. "Do you know he said the word 'boinking' today? Seriously. That shit is disturbing."

Maura laughed. "I love you, Jane."

Jane grinned. "I love you too."

**_END_**

_DO YOU SEE? DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN ABOUT COMPLETE AND UTTER NONSENSE? Anyway, it was fun to write. And hopefully at least a little funny to read. As always, I'd appreciate a review, but thank you for reading anyway! Lots of love, Katie xoxo_


End file.
